


Pause and Rewind

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Foe Yay, Hook-Up, Hotels, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie wears cheap lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause and Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alana/Freddie - off the record. Takes place sometime within the first few episodes of season one.

Freddie wears cheap lingerie.  Alana doesn’t know why she expected anything more—the bottle-dyed hair and candy wrappers littering the motel desk were enough of a hint towards a yellow bra and panty set from Wal-Mart, the material faded and stretched out against her pale skin.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Freddie says, dropping easily down into Alana’s lap where she sits at the end of the bed.  “An independent journalist must make enough money to afford something a little classier.”

Alana doesn’t smile, just wraps her arms around Freddie’s bare waist.  She’s pretty, Alana won’t deny that—confidence does wonders for a woman.  And her body spray smells like vanilla cupcakes.  “I was thinking more about why I agreed to come here.”

Freddie tilts her head, her tell for when she’s thinking about fucking someone over.  “Because you’re a psychologist, Dr. Bloom, and I’m a crime journalist.  Think about all the great things we could talk about.”  Her breasts press against the thin material of Alana’s blouse.

Alana knows just where to prod, and she does so with relish.  “Too bad this is all off the record, Miss Lounds.”

Freddie stills for a moment, obviously irritated, but then just pulls back and pouts a little, arms twined around Alana’s neck.  “That’s a pity.  I’d kill to be a fly on these walls.”

Alana still doesn’t really know what Freddie wants, but with Freddie kissing greedily down her neck, she doesn’t have it in her to ask any more questions.


End file.
